Max's summary
by Healing of Harms
Summary: Max summarizes the Angel experiment and is trying to read her story. Please R&R! More summary inside. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Maximum Ride its all James Patterson's  
**

**A/N: This is another project I had done in English that I found. Its basically Max trying to tell you a summary of her story and trying to sell you her book. It's a summary of The Angel Experiment. Please R&R! Don't be harsh I was in 7th grade when I wrote this but just edited it. Also read my other fan fiction please don't worry they're a lot better than this!**

The book Maximum Ride: the Angel Experiment, by James Patterson is my story so listen up as I tell you more about my story. My story is filled with adventure, mystery, and suspense. This story is like no other you will ever hear at least from me that is. I am going to tell you about where we had to travel, major things that happened to me, and a little about myself and my family. Once I start I won't repeat anything again so don't miss anything.

Here we go first I'll tell you about where we had to travel. After we were ambushed by Erasers and Angel was taken by them we had get her back and fast. We were almost positive where they took her. She was taken to the school which is all the way in California. We traveled all the way across most of the states while we were flying. After we got Angel we found out that all the way in New York there was an institute that probably had Information on us. Of course we wanted to know what these people at the institute had on us. We traveled all the way to New York to find this institute just to find some information that might not even exist. It took us forever to find the institute but we did find it. Now we are trying to find another Institute in Maryland. It may be easier than the one in New York but it also could be much harder.

Next I suppose we should talk about major events that happened to me and my family. First we had to travel to California to safe Angel. While we were there I met someone I thought was . His name is Jeb he was like a father to me and my family he helped us escape the school so long ago. Now I know the truth it turns out Jeb was working for the white coats the whole time. It was devastating to find out that someone we considered our father was working for our enemies. Then we traveled to New York after we saved Angel. In New York Angel got some new pals, she got a teddy bear named Celeste it's dressed like an angel and a dog named Total. We found the institute in the disgusting sewers of New York. One amazing thing that happened is in the sewers out side of the Institute we were ambushed by erasers and Ari (Jeb's son). What happened is Ari attacked me and we started fighting each other and I broke his neck and it killed him. Now we found out about another institute in Maryland and that's the next stop on our trip.

I guess its time to talk about me and my family. My name is Maximum Ride, I'm 14 years old, oh and one more thing I have a wing span of about thirteen feet wide. In my family there is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel .Fang is one of the three boys he is 14 like me, and has a wing span of about fourteen feet wide. Iggy is one of the other boys he is 14 like me and Fang, he is blind. Nudge is one of the three s, she is 12 years old, and I don't think Nudge can ever stop talking unless she's tired. The Gasman is the last boy; just guess what he can do; The Gasman and Angel are brother and sister by . Finally Angel is the last she is only 6 years old, Angel loves any animal why else would she have an angel bear and a dog.

If you missed anything you should have been paying closer attention but I'll be nice and give you a little review on what I said. First I talked about all the places I had to go during "my adventure". Then I talked about major events that happened like rescuing Angel from the evil white coats. Finally I talked about me Max and my family Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel. See if you were just paying attention to what I was saying I wouldn't have had to review what I already said. Well I hoped you enjoyed what I said if you listened to me read my whole story and find out what exactly happened.


End file.
